Alma Perdida
by nadiaMonster
Summary: "Harry se lo merecía" Fue lo que escuchó mientras veía con pena como Hermione la pasaba mal en aquella celda de Askaban, pero no podía ser cierto, ella no pudo matar a Harry ¿Cierto?, después de todo ella lo amaba, ella no podia ser su asesina.
1. Prólogo

**Bien, pues hola a todos! Aquí me tienen de nuevo con esta historia, debo decir que ya tengo tiempo con ella en mi cabeza, pero por falta de tiempo no la pude seguir, el otro día me surgió la inspiración y decidí aprovecharla, al inicio sólo era una idea ahora creo que ya tengo material para poder publicarla, no sera muy larga, aun no se que tantos capitulos tenga pero sera corta, al igual que los capitulos al menos asi son los dos que llevo.**

**¿Y por qué la publico se preguntaran? Porque necesito la presión de los lectores para seguir escribiendo xD **

**En fin, espero que la disfruten y sea de su agrado.**

**Desclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de nuestra querida JK, si fueran míos Harry hubiera terminado con Hermione, como debió de ser.**

* * *

**ALMA PERDIDA**

**Prólogo.**

Caminaba por los estrechos pasillos de aquel lúgubre lugar, no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza conforme avanzaba, respiro profundamente buscando algo del valor perdido en su interior, tenía que ser fuerte, se lo debía a ella.

Con este pensamiento levanto la cara orgulloso, a su alrededor gemidos de dolor lograban que quisiera salir corriendo de ahí, pero de nuevo invoco el recuerdo de esa chica que justo ahora iba a ver y todo quedo como si nada.

Una reja se abrió como por arte de magia, ante tal pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír; era tonto que esos pensamientos llegaran a su cabeza, después de todo el lugar donde estaba era un sitio para gente mágica.

O al menos así había sido en sus mejores tiempos.

No pudo evitar el nudo en su garganta al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Negó tristemente con la cabeza y continuo su camino, después de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos llego a su destino.

Celda número setecientos setenta y siete.

En esta, dos aurores custodiaban la entrada como si no fuesen suficientes los dementores que en ese momento se paseaban por aquel "exclusivo" pasillo. Justo en el momento en que se colocó frente aquella celda, uno de los hombres enarco una ceja viéndolo con evidente hostilidad.

— ¿Asunto?

Carraspeo un poco tratando de encontrar su perdida voz, tenía que demostrar autoridad.

— Soy Neville Longbottom, abogado de…

— Se muy bien de quien es abogado, muchas gracias, será mejor que se apure, esta porquería no merece ni su visita.

No pudo evitar la molestia que se apodero de cada célula de su cuerpo, pero aun así no dijo nada, después de todo no podía culpar al mundo mágico entero la repulsión que sentía por ella, sin decir más se dispuso a entrar a aquella celda, uno de los aurores murmuro algo y la puerta se abrió al instante. Al entrar pudo ver un pequeño y delicado cuerpo postrado en la esquina de aquel diminuto lugar, no era la primera vez que estaba ahí pero aun así cada vez que entraba se sorprendía por las condiciones inhumanas en las que la tenían encerrada.

Solo una ventana era lo que permitía a la luz entrar en aquel lugar, como cama, había solo un catre mullido y maloliente, aparte de eso no había más.

Dio unos pasos y estos alertaron a la chica de su presencia, de un momento a otro la joven levanto la vista regalándole una mirada llena de confusión, era obvio que no esperaba su visita, aun cuando él le había dicho la semana pasada que volvería.

Abrió la boca para saludarla, pero ella hablo primero mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aun después de años no se acostumbraba a ese tono de voz, aun no entendía donde había quedado su cariñosa y tierna amiga, en su lugar ahora se encontraba con una mujer evidentemente dolida, su voz estaba cargada de rencor, pero no solo su voz es la que había cambiado a lo largo de ese tiempo, lo que antes fueron unos castaños ojos llenos de esperanza ahora eran unos oscuros ojos llenos de odio y dolor, las facciones antes angelicales y hermosas ahora eran una máscara de frialdad que acompañada con aquellas ojeras y el delgado cuerpo de la chica, la hacían lucir en verdad muy mal.

— Te dije que vendría, Hermione.

Al escuchar como la nombraba, la chica se estremeció, no estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran por su nombre, últimamente todo se limitaba a "desgraciada" "porquería" "asesina".

— No le veo el caso a que vuelvas, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.

— Vengo a defenderte, no puedo permitir que…

— ¿Qué no puedes permitir?

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, no es justo que te declararan culpable, tú no mereces eso.

Una risa amarga se dejó escuchar por el lugar, ocasionando que él se estremeciera de nuevo.

— Tú no sabes nada Longbottom, lárgate de aquí.

Hermione, le dio la espalda esperando que él se fuera, pero el chico no se fue.

— Solo necesito entender que fue lo que paso aquella noche, Hermione… aún tenemos esperanzas.

— ¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero esperanza?

No le gustaba para nada escucharla hablar así.

— Hermione, por favor… estoy seguro que tú no…

— ¿Qué yo no lo mate? Y dime "señor abogado" ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?

Y fue ahí por primera vez en meses que puso en duda su inocencia, negó con la cabeza, era imposible, ella no pudo en verdad hacer eso ¿Verdad? Después de todo ellos eran los mejores amigos, eran más que eso. Almas gemelas.

— Tú lo amabas.

Con ese comentario pudo ver la primera expresión humana en aquel rostro, pero solo fue un instante, después de esto la misma mascara de frialdad regreso a la castaña.

— No hables de lo que no sabes.

Vio como Hermione, acariciaba unas cicatrices en sus muñecas mientras con la vista perdida acariciaba su vientre por alguna razón, por segunda vez creyó ver algo en aquel rostro.

Dolor.

— Necesito entender que…

— ¿Qué paso con Malfoy?

Su pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, ¿Por qué le importaba ese rubio? Después de todo, por su culpa estaba ahora ahí.

Quiso preguntarle, pero la mirada de Hermione, le dio a entender que eso no era buena idea, así que simplemente se limitó a contestar.

— Esta mañana recibió el beso.

Un asentimiento por parte de Hermione, por alguna razón una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— Y ahora me toca a mí.

— Hermione, no creo que…

— Neville, lárgate.

Abrió la boca sorprendido, quiso convencerla de miles de formas que aquello no era lo que más le convenía pero si algo de la Hermione que él conoció aún estaba ahí, sabía que no ganaba nada, derrotado bajo los hombros y dio media vuelta para irse, pero antes de esto de sus labios salió la duda que esperaba ella le ayudara a despejar.

— Hermione, ¿Por qué?

Una sombra de tristeza se apodero de los ojos de Hermione, ella sonrió de nuevo tristemente y lo que dijo, le costó entenderlo.

— Harry, se lo merecía Neville, es todo lo que te puedo decir.

* * *

**Se que tendrán muchas preguntas, así que espero que a lo largo de esta historia esas dudas sean resueltas.**

**La historia, o al menos el prologo se me ocurrió una noche que veía Mujeres Asesinas, después escuche la canción de Alma perdida que era el intro de la tercera temporada si no me equivoco y después me volví loca (?) esto no salio de mi cabeza y hasta ahora sigue ahí, espero poder darles una historia que sea de su agrado, en fin, espero sus comentarios en un review, recuerden que son gratis **

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí me tienen de vuelta para traer lo que sería el primer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, pero antes de continuar quiero agradecer sus comentarios y por poner la historia en favoritos :)**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

El joven Longbottom trago saliva mientras nerviosamente acomodaba la corbata que acompañaba a tan necesario traje, siendo abogado era de esperarse que estuviera acostumbrado a tales ropas, pero no era así. Con una personalidad como la suya era de esperarse que le gustara la libertad, el sentirse cómodo con cualquier cosa que él hiciera y eso incluía definitivamente la ropa.

Suspiro negando la cabeza mientras restregaba su mano sobre el pantalón haciendo desaparecer una inexistente arruga, tomo aire y apretó contra su pecho los papeles que traía en mano, era normal que en ese momento sintiera aquellos nervios que temía lo traicionarían en cualquier momento, pero no era para menos, después de todo estaba por visitar a aquellas personas que podían ser tan cruciales en el juicio de Hermione.

Al pensar en la castaña no pudo evitar la tristeza que lo invadió de pies a cabeza, la situación en la cual se encontraba actualmente no podía inspirar otra cosa, primero la muerte de sus padres a manos de aquellos Mortífagos en tiempo de guerra, después el intento de suicidio que por poco le arrancaba la vida, y claro como olvidar aquel asunto misterioso que la llevo a ser internada semanas en San Mungo, sin que nadie mas excepto Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco supieran el motivo de esto.

Todo en la vida de Hermione Granger, era un misterio, pero él ahora como su abogado defensor tenia que conocer estos detalles para así poder armar una buena defensa y sacar a Hermione de Askaban, aun cuando toda la comunidad mágica la había condenado y ahora la señalaban como la asesina de "el salvador".

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar de sus pensamientos todas las historias que de ella se contaban, sabía que la más de la mitad de aquellos chismes eran falsos, era por eso que ahora se encontraba frente a aquella casa, tenía que entender que es lo que había pasado aquel 31 de Julio de 1995.

Respiro profundamente acercándose a aquella conocida puerta mientras tocaba esperando que alguien le abriera. Por un momento temió que no se encontrara nadie en casa, ahora que lo pensaba aquello era muy probable, pero gracias a Merlín minutos después escucho pasos al otro lado de la puerta y segundos después alguien le abrió.

— ¡Neville!

Después de tan singular grito ante su llegada, sintió unos brazos asfixiarlo en un abrazo, él correspondió tal abrazo, le daba mucho gusto ver a aquella chica que en ese momento le decía lo mucho que lo había extrañado y reprimiéndolo por no haberlos visitado antes.

Luna Weasley, le sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras se separaba de él invitándolo a pasar, segundos después Ron Weasley hizo acto de presencia abrazándolo como su esposa lo había hecho, inmediatamente se coloco detrás de la rubia abrazándola mientras acariciaba la barriga de la chica que mostraba un evidente y avanzado embarazo.

— Neville, es un milagro que nos visites, hace meses que no sabemos de ti ¿Qué tal todo? ¿A que se debe tu visita?

Luna, los condujo a todos a la sala donde inmediatamente ofreció algo de beber, él rechazo esta oferta sabiendo que en cuanto hablara del motivo de su visita toda cordialidad por parte del matrimonio Wesley-Lovegood se acabaría.

— Vengo por cosas de trabajo.

Sonrió nerviosamente a sus compañeros mientras ellos lo veían entre curiosos y sorprendidos, era evidente que no comprendían que tenían que ver ellos con su trabajo.

— ¿Algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?

— Soy el abogado de Hermione.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto que esperaba, un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente mientras Luna dejaba escapar un sollozo y Ron maldecía por lo bajo.

— No tenemos nada que decir al respecto, así que si eso es a lo único que vienes, será mejor que te retires.

Sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil, pero aun así él tenia algo a su favor, aquella pareja hace algún tiempo habían sido los mejores amigos de la chica que ahora seguramente odiaban, solamente tenia que escarbar un poco para poder encontrar ese cariño que por mucho tiempo le tuvieron a la castaña.

— Es su amiga.

— No.

— Luna, Ron, ella fue como su hermana, ella…

— ¡Ella mato a Harry, él también era como mi hermano!

El grito de Ron tomo desprevenido tanto a él como a Luna, era evidente que la rubia sufría al ver a su esposo así, él comprendía que todo aquel asunto le afectara mas al pelirrojo que a ella, después de todo había sido él quien había convivido y pasado tanto con aquellos dos que ahora no podía tener a su lado, por un lado Harry que ya no estaba entre ellos y después Hermione, a quien al parecer había aprendido a odiar.

— Eso no lo sabemos Ron, y yo voy a demostrar que Hermione…

— Hermione Granger, mató a Harry, por si no lo recuerdas yo estuve ahí Neville, yo vi esa mirada en sus ojos, yo vi la furia, el odio, yo vi la sangre de mi mejor amigo en las ropas y manos de aquella maldita mujer, yo vi como ella sostenía aquel cuchillo mientras Harry moría a sus pies, no había culpa Neville, no había arrepentimiento, ella disfruto verlo morir y por eso ella merece todo lo que le esta pasando, así que te pido, te suplico, que si eso es lo único que te trae a nuestra casa, te vayas, nunca serás mal recibido aquí Neville, tú sabes porque defiendes a esa maldita asesina, pero por favor no nos pidas que te ayudemos a sacarla de ese lugar donde merece morir y pagar por lo que hizo.

Después de aquellas palabras, Ron, abandono la habitación sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie, escuchar hablar así al pelirrojo le dolió, Luna, que estaba frente a él se limpio las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

— Por favor no nos hagas esto.

— Pero Luna, ella merece que alguien la defienda, no se si sabes en las condiciones en las que se encuentra ahora, no es ella, Luna, no es la Hermione que todos conocimos.

Vio como una triste sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia, su vista se perdió en la nada mientras él esperaba que reaccionara, algo le decía que en ese momento Luna, tenia una batalla interna donde se debatía si ayudarle o no, esperaba que si, necesitaba tanto conocer aquella historia. Después de unos segundos la chica parpadeo.

— Si hago esto es en nombre del cariño que una vez sentí por Hermione, pero sobre todo porque estoy segura que lo que hizo fue porque las circunstancias la orillaron a eso, no estoy diciendo que esta justificado, pero ella sufrió mucho Neville, ella no estaba bien de sus facultades mentales.

Se apresuró a asentir mientras se preparaba para escuchar aquella historia que muchos matarían por conocer, pero él no lo hacia por morbo como lo demás lo hacían, él lo hacía porque en verdad quería ayudar a la castaña.

— Primero que nada Neville, quiero que te quites esa idea de la cabeza de que Hermione, es inocente, ella mato a Harry Potter, y lo hizo porque quiso, no hubo nadie que la estuviera obligando, después de que te cuente toda la historia tal vez puedas comprender el porque lo hizo, o tal vez no, yo llevo casi un año dándole vueltas al asunto y aun no logro comprenderla.

— Pero…

Tenia que admitirlo, aquello no lo esperaba, muchas veces la misma Hermione le había dicho que ella era culpable, que no quería su ayuda, que lo único que ella esperaba era esperar su castigo y terminar de una vez con todo aquello, nunca le creyó, siempre pensó que era una extraña forma en la cual Hermione se autocastigaba, ahora que escuchaba a Luna, supo que si se quedaba podría después no defender a la castaña.

— Ella lo asesino, Neville, fue ella y no otra la que enterró aquel chuchillo en el cuerpo de Harry, fue ella la que lo apuñalo hasta el cansancio, fue ella la que sonreía mientras Harry le imploraba se detuviera, fue ella y no otra la que le arrebato la vida.

Miles de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, en cada una de ellas veía a una enloquecida Hermione apuñalando a un indefenso Harry, imagino la escena en su cabeza y eso le causo escalofríos, no lograba comprender que había motivado a Hermione a hacer aquello que Luna afirmaba era la única culpable.

— ¿Por qué?

Luna sonrió tristemente ante su pregunta.

— ¿Nunca has escuchado que no hay nada mas peligroso que una mujer enamorada, dolida, decepcionada y despechada?

— ¿Me estas diciendo que…?

— Hermione amaba a Harry, Neville, eso todos lo sabían, pero lo que no sabían es que ese amor termino por acabarla, por trastornarla, ese amor le arrebato todo lo que alguna vez Hermione soñó y créeme que no hay peor motivación que esa para asesinar a alguien.

Se quedo mudo ante las palabras de la rubia, ahora que la escuchaba no estaba del todo seguro de conocer aquel misterio que envolvía a Hermione Granger.

* * *

**Y si, es todo por hoy, como dije antes los capítulos que tenía ya escritos eran cortos, no se si esto continué así ya veremos que tanto me inspiro para publicar.**

**Con este capitulo si bien no se revela mucha información lo escribí para dejar en claro una cosa, Harry Potter esta muerto y si lo mato Hermione Granger, ¿Por qué? Bueno que se pueden dar dando ideas de lo que orillo a nuestra castaña a hacer algo asi D: ya saben que espero sus comentarios, son gratis**

**Gracias por leer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! bueno aquí por fin trayendo el segundo capitulo de la historia, espero que les guste, gracias por poner la historia en sus favoritos =)**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

_19 de febrero 1998_

_El mensaje había sido claro, no podía decir que no entendió lo que le habían advertido, era tan simple, se entregaba o inocentes pagarían por su estúpida valentía._

_Ahora mientras vagaba y caminaba entre los escombros de aquel lugar que algún día había sido un lindo y tranquilo barrio muggle, supo que Voldemort no estaba jugando, fue como si la realidad le golpeara la cara con fuerza, los pasados meses había estado tan perdido en su búsqueda de los horrocruxes que poco se había detenido a pensar que allá afuera muchos morían por su causa. Hasta ahora al estar caminando entre aquel desastre entendió que tenía que ponerle un fin a todo aquello, era increíble el poder de destrucción que tenía Voldemort, era también increíble que él no se tentara el corazón al matar inocentes, cientos de cuerpos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, fue cuando vio una pequeña mano que evidentemente pertenecía a un niño sobresalir de un muro de ladrillos destrozado que se obligo a desviar la vista, mientras una vocecita en su cabeza le gritaba que él pudo evitar aquella desgracia._

_Pero no pudo seguir lamentándose más, en ese instante un desgarrador grito se dejo escuchar por el lugar, entrecerró los ojos con dolor sabiendo a que se debía tal muestra de dolor, sintió como su corazón se oprimía y como su respiración se agitaba, dio vuelta lentamente para encontrarse con Hermione, llorando a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba con fuerza los escombros de lo que en su tiempo había sido una casa, sintió que no podía dar un paso, quería ir a su lado y consolarla, pedirle perdón porque después de todo si ahora los señores Granger estaban muertos, era por su culpa. Pero no pudo, simplemente se quedo observando como su amiga se desmoronaba frente a él. Era la culpa la que le impedía verla a los ojos, el darle su apoyo, pero sabía que ella entendería, ella sabría que era por eso y no por otra cosa por la cual ahora él no estaba a su lado._

Luna, limpio sus lágrimas mientras cerraba aquel viejo diario.

— No tenía idea de que Harry, llevara un diario.

— Nadie lo sabía, tiempo después de su muerte el ministerio se los hizo llegar a Ron, al parecer estaba entre sus pertenencias, fue lo único que creímos no era bueno tirar.

Neville asintió en silencio mientras se quedaba pensando en la información que la rubia le acababa de proporcionar, aun le costaba creer que Harry, el mejor amigo de Hermione no estuviera para ella en aquel momento que tanto lo necesitaba, ya se imaginaba lo que Hermione, pensaría y sentiría en ese instante, seguramente estaría dolida, confundida, resentida…

— No lo comprendo, eran los padres de Hermione, ¿Harry ni siquiera le dio unas palabras de aliento?

— Según me conto Ron, no, nunca lo hizo, era tanta la culpa que sentía que jamás tocaron ese tema, después de recoger los cuerpos y darles su merecido entierro nadie volvió a hablar de lo ocurrido.

Asintió comprendiendo la situación, sabia que la culpa que Harry sentía era tal que le impedía estar con la castaña en su dolor, pero también podía entender el sentimiento que Hermione, albergaba hacia el moreno, ahora comprendía que tal vez si Harry hubiera dejado de lado su culpa, en ese momento tal vez el chico estaría vivo y Hermione fuera de Askaban, estaba seguro que ese había sido el inicio del declive de Hermione.

Podía jurar que Hermione, tenía una versión muy diferente de aquel trágico día, sólo esperaba que algún día ella le pudiera contar.

**-oooooOOOOooooo-**

La celda se abrió y ella sintió un poco de aire fresco circular por el lugar, no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y como pudo dar un paso hacia aquella nueva sensación, pero no había dado ni cinco pasos cuando una fuerza la impulso hacia atrás logrando que su espalda colapsara con el muro de piedra que tantas veces había sentido de la misma manera.

Un estruendoso ruido le hizo saber que su almuerzo había llegado. Para confirmar aquella sospecha, la voz de uno de los aurores se dejo escuchar por el lugar.

— Tu desayuno, asesina.

La puerta de la celda se escucho de nuevo y ella supo que la habían dejado sola como siempre, ahora con un poco mas de trabajo se puso de pie, camino unos pasos y encontró su "delicioso desayuno" tirado en el piso.

La masa extraña que pretendía ser sopa estaba medio regada por el suelo, el pequeño panecillo duro estaba un poco aterrado y aquella botella sucia llena de esa agua que tenia ese sabor a estancado y a viejo. Suspiro mientras se agachaba hacia la bandeja que tan amablemente le habían dejado, no es que se pudiera poner a reclamar mejor comida, después de todo sabia que ya hacían mucho alimentándola, así que no pensando demasiado limpio el panecillo con sus ropas y le dio una pequeña mordida.

Asqueroso.

Hizo una mueca mientras mordía de nuevo, aun con el sabor repulsivo que tenía era mas el hambre que sentía.

Mas pronto de lo que hubiera querido termino su ración de alimento del día, apenas termino la ultima gota de agua de aquella botella, todo desapareció, su estomago rugió y ella solamente pudo abrazarse a si misma mientras se decía mentalmente que ya mañana habría mas.

Como pudo y ya sin fuerzas se fue a tumbar a aquel catre, entrecerró los ojos mientras su mente la llevaba a aquellos tiempos donde todo era tan diferente, recordó su estadía en Hogwarts, los banquetes que día a día están ahí esperando a los hambrientos alumnos que estudiaban en el castillo, aquellos sin duda eran buenos tiempos, cuando ella era considerada buena persona, "la mejor bruja que haya pisado Hogwarts" aun podía ver la imagen del rostro de la profesora McGonagall llena de orgullo cada vez que la miraba, su padres…

Al recordar a sus amorosos padres no pudo evitar sentir como el dolor aparecía de la nada haciendo más miserable su existencia.

Ellos no merecían morir, ellos no tenían que morir, ella había hecho lo mejor que pudo para protegerlos, pero sus esfuerzos no habían sido lo suficientemente buenos, cuando menos lo espero llegaron a sus oídos los rumores de que Voldemort, había atacado, que los había encontrado.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras recordaba aquel día, aquel día en el que su mundo se había empezado a desmoronar…

_19 de febrero 1998_

_Sentía el corazón en la garganta latiéndole con fuerza mientras las lágrimas viajaban sin pena alguna por sus mejillas._

_Aun viendo el desastre que estaba frente a ella en ese momento una chispa de esperanza vivía en su interior, sus padres pudieron no estar cerca en el momento del ataque, ellos pudieron salvarse, ellos tenían que estar bien._

_Sollozo en silencio mientras caminaba como podía entre aquellos escombros, estuvo a punto de caer en mas de una ocasión, pero gracias a Merlín aquello no paso ya que ni Ron ni Harry, le prestaban demasiada atención como para ayudarla, ellos como ella, ahora estaban asustados y sorprendidos por lo que veían, busco a Harry con la mirada, lo encontró a unos metros de ella viendo con dolor las vidas que ahí se habían perdido, quiso ir a su lado a darle su apoyo, decirle que nada de eso era su culpa, porque conocía al moreno, sabia que en ese momento se culpaba de todo aquello. Estuvo a punto de ir a su lado pero una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que ahora no era el momento, ahora tenia que ir en busca de sus padres, o al menos de la casa donde sabía que vivían y comprobar que estaban bien, que ellos no estaban ahí e el momento del ataque._

_Respiro profundamente y continúo su camino, unos pasos más y estuvo frente aquella casa que ahora estaba hecha pedazos, entrecerró los ojos y reunió fuerzas, sólo se iba a asegurar. Dio unos pasos más y se adentro en aquel destruido lugar, inspecciono rápidamente el lugar con la vista y no vio cuerpo alguno, tenía que aceptarlo eso la tranquilizo, dio media vuelta para avisarle a sus amigos las buenas noticias cuando tropezó y ahora sin que nadie lo pudiera evitar caer con fuerza al suelo. Soltó una maldición cuando sintió como las piedras y el escombro le hacían cortes en sus rodillas y manos, revisaba el daño cuando noto algo que antes no había visto._

_Fue como si su corazón dejara de latir, por un instante todo le dio vueltas e incluso vio borroso, no… aquello no podía ser posible. Las lágrimas escaparon en mayor cantidad cuando levanto aquel pedazo de piedra, debajo de este estaba su querida y amorosa madre, muerta._

_Sintiendo como su mundo se venia abajo, se arrastró un poco y levantando otro muro de piedra encontró el cuerpo de su padre. Un desgarrador grito escapo de su garganta mientras sentía el dolor en su corazón que ni respirar la dejaban, negaba desesperadamente con la cabeza mientras tomaba su varita y hacia cualquier hechizo que le venia a la mente para hacer reaccionar a sus padres, ellos no podían estar muertos. Lo intento una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo, la aceptación llego rápidamente, sus padres estaban muertos, ella estaba sola._

_Un grito más fuerte que el anterior se dejo escuchar por aquel lugar, supo que ahora Harry y Ron la habían escuchado, no le importo, se puso a golpear los escombros como si hacerlo sirviera de algo, lloro desconsoladamente por la muerte de sus progenitores, instantes después alguien llego a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza, estaba tan perdida en su dolor que tardo en darse cuenta que aquel que le brindaba su apoyo era Ron y no Harry, confundida busco al moreno con la mirada mientras no dejaba de llorar ¿Dónde estaba? Obtuvo su respuesta tan pronto como levanto la mirada, Harry le daba la espalda mientras se alejaba de ella…_

_El ver esto, el ver que su amigo, el chico que tanto quería no estaba ahí a su lado apoyándola, brindándole el consuelo que tanto necesitaba basto para que las lágrimas salieran con mas fuerza mientras sus sollozos aumentaban._

_Tenia que ser una broma, Harry, no le podía estar haciendo aquello ¿Tan poco la valoraba? ¿Tan poco le importaba?_

_Ron, la abrazo con fuerza mientras la veía ver al moreno, él pareció entender su confusión._

— _Dale tiempo, esto no es fácil para él._

_No le contesto al pelirrojo, ¿Darle tiempo? ¿Para qué? Para ella estaba todo muy claro, ella significaba tan poco para el chico que ni siquiera un poco de su atención en un momento como aquel podía tener, y pensar que ella…_

_Negó con la cabeza mientras aceptaba el consuelo de Ron, dio un ultimo vistazo hacia a Harry y supo que a partir de ese momento algo había cambiado entre ellos._

Parpadeo volviendo a la realidad, limpio con furia las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos al recordar aquel momento que tanto había significado en su vida, fue el día que el dio cuenta que ella Hermione Granger, no significaba mucho para el moreno, fue el día que su resentimiento hacia el chico comenzó a nacer, y si bien era cierto por un tiempo había dejado en el olvido aquel sentimiento, después se dio cuenta de que si Harry, se hubiera dignado a tan sólo darle unas palabras de aliento, eso tal vez hubiera cambiado un poco las cosas, no quería decir que no lo hubiera apuñalado de la manera en que lo hizo, no. Solamente que si el chico hubiera estado con ella, tal vez, sólo tal vez se hubiera ahorrado unas cuantas puñaladas.

Una carcajada se escucho por la celda número setecientos setenta y siete, y es que si Harry hubiera querido vivir tendría que haber hecho muchas cosas diferentes a como las hizo, y si, una de esas cosas era haber estado con ella cuando por su culpa perdió a sus padres.

Sonrió tristemente mientras la imagen del rostro de Harry Potter aparecía en su cabeza. Y como si aquello fuera un castigo divino, de aquellos labios imaginarios salieron las palabras que si el verdadero Harry, hubiera dicho, eso sin duda si lo hubiera salvado de su trágica muerte.

— _Perdóname._

Un malestar en su pecho la hizo levantarse de aquel catre, negó con la cabeza mientras se convencía que nada era real, el Harry verdadero, el que ella había matado era tan egoísta que no le pudo decir aquellas palabras cuando tanto daño había hecho, sintiendo como la furia aparecía con fuerza, golpeo la pared lastimándose los nudillos mientras gritaba las palabras que muchas veces había dicho.

— ¡Te lo merecías Harry Potter, te lo merecías!

* * *

**Y eso es todo por hoy, se que no se revela mucho pero puse las dos versiones de la historia para que vayan viendo lo que Hermione creía y lo que en verdad paso (?) me refiero al punto de vista de Harry, que como vimos es muy diferente al de Hermione, al menos en los motivos que él tuvo para no estar con ella y en lo que Hermione creyó todo el tiempo. Espero sus comentarios, son gratis recuerden, hasta la próxima**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ahora si que no tengo perdón de Jebus ni de nadie, pero bueno aquí estoy, trayendo el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia, espero que aun con mi retraso siga habiendo gente pendiente de ésto, xD en fin, no es tan largo el capítulo pero si seguia escribiendo no iba a parar, así que mejor me pongo ahora a escribir el capitulo siguiente para traerlo pronto... en fin, no hablo más aquí les dejo, gracias por sus comentarios en verdad que si!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

_**2 de Mayo 1998**_

_La explosión fue de mayor magnitud de la que cualquiera hubiera imaginado, todos los duelos se detuvieron y cada par de ojos en Hogwarts estuvo pendiente de aquel punto en particular. _

_Ella no pudo evitar aquel estremecimiento que recorrió su columna; trago saliva y solamente pudo pensar en él… ¿Estaría bien?_

_Si bien era cierto las cosas entre ellos no habían sido las mismas desde la muerte de sus padres, ella seguía siendo su amiga y le seguía preocupando su bienestar y más cuando del bienestar de él dependía la seguridad del mundo mágico._

_Sin importarle nada ni nadie hecho a correr hacia la dirección donde sabía él se debatía en duelo con Voldemort; no fue la única en correr hacía ahí, mortífagos, alumnos, aurores… todos se olvidaron de lo que hacían, se olvidaron de la batalla misma para ir a ver el resultado de aquel duelo._

— _Que esté bien, que esté bien._

_Murmuraba en voz baja mientras sus piernas continuaban moviéndose, el faltaba el aire, las heridas de la batalla reclamaban atención pero ella no hizo caso, continuó corriendo. En segundos llegó a su destino, el polvo era tan denso que le impedía ver con claridad, vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que era de las primeras en llegar; respiró profundamente. Movió su varita y el polvo se esfumo en segundos, fue entonces que a unos metros de ella vio dos cuerpos tirados en la hierba... ninguno mostraba señales de vida._

— _Harry._

_Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del moreno y sin importarle nada se arrodilló a su lado, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso, casi pierde la consciencia al percatarse de que su amigo seguía con vida. Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes mientras una sensación de alivio recorría su cuerpo entero. Estaban a salvo._

_Lo que paso a continuación, no supo si se debía a la alegría que sintió por saberse a salvo, o tal vez fue por el alivio que sintió al saber que Harry vivía o… tal vez solamente fueron aquellos sentimientos que hace mucho juro enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, no supo cuál fue el motivo que la empujo a hacerlo pero, para cuando menos acordó se encontraba besando los labios del que por muchos años fue su mejor amigo, aquel que la había abandonado cuando mas lo necesitaba… aquel que la hacia tan feliz y tan desdichada al mismo tiempo._

_Fue en ese instante, cuando se encontraba besando a Harry, que el moreno dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, asustada abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Harry había hecho lo propio y ahora la veía con evidente confusión. Rápidamente se separó del moreno, quiso hablar pero de sus labios no salió palabra alguna, su amigo abrió la boca también pero solamente dejo escapar un grito._

— _¡Harry!_

_En ese momento el chico bajo la vista hacia su abdomen y ella pudo ver como la sangre escapaba a borbotones por una profunda herida._

— _¡Oh merlín! ¡Harry, no te muevas!_

_Estaba por ponerse de pie y buscar ayuda cuando Harry tomó su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y le pidió con la mirada se quedará con él, a su alrededor todo era caos pero no le importo, sonrió con tristeza a su amigo y acarició su mano._

— _No me iré a ningún lado Harry._

_Su amigo le regaló una mueca que supo tenía toda la intención de ser una sonrisa, en ese momento no le importó nada… olvido el hecho de que estaban en medio de una batalla, dejo de importar de que el chico que ahora agonizaba a sus pies hace unos meses fue incapaz de brindarle el apoyo que tanto necesito, ahora no importaba nada… ni el rencor que llego a sentir por él todo ese tiempo, no importo nada, sólo ella y Harry, nada más._

_Pero entonces su pequeña burbuja se reventó._

_De la nada un mar de gente estuvo a su alrededor, se escuchaban gritos por todos lados y sin que lo esperara alguien llegó a su lado y con un empujón la separó de Harry, por mas que intento no pudo continuar tomando la mano de su amigo, giró la cabeza para ver como Ginny llegaba hecha un mar de lágrimas al lado de su novio; torció la boca._

— _¡Harry! ¡Oh Harry!_

_Sin importarle que tuvieran público la pelirroja se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del moreno y le plantó un beso en los labios, ella, solamente desvió la vista, aquella escena le recordó su realidad._

_Por un segundo pudo captar la mirada de Harry, éste la miraba con pena mientras el dolor aparecía en su rostro. Sabiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, lentamente se puso de pie mientras más gente llegaba a ayudar al "salvador", solamente esperaba que Harry olvidara aquel impulso de su parte, eso era todo lo que esperaba. Tiempo después ella se enteraría que un par de ojos grises habían visto todo lo que había pasado, eso que se suponía nadie más que ella y Harry tendrían que saber._

Limpió con furia las lágrimas que había logrado escapar de sus ojos. No le gustaba sentirse débil, cuando lloraba por él sentía que traicionaba a la persona que más había amado en ese mundo, persona que había perdido por culpa de Harry Potter.

Suspiró profundamente y trato con todas sus fuerzas de pensar en otra cosa… no logró mucho, todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos la llevaban a él. Apretó los labios con fuerza para no ponerse a gritar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse por su celda, necesitaba aire, sentía que se ahogaba. Se encamino hacia la pequeña ventana y se puso de puntillas para poder respirar un poco de aire fresco, en eso estaba cuando una fuerza que vino de la nada la arrastro al suelo donde sin poderlo evitar se golpeo la cabeza con la piedra de aquella celda.

— ¡Dejen de hacer eso!

Neville, llegó rápidamente a su lado y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, aun mareada como estaba se alejó del chico y se fue a tumbar a su catre, todo le daba vueltas, vio como Neville se giraba hacia los guardias y con la furia grabada en su rostro le reclamaba a aquellos aurores.

— ¡Esto que hacen es ilegal! ¡No tienen derecho de…!

— ¡Cállese si no quiere que su visita termine ahora!

Aquello basto para que el chico guardara silencio. Bufó molesto y le dio la espalda a aquellos aurores, la puerta se cerró y entonces Neville la vio con pena.

— Lo siento Hermione.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos maltratos, masajeó su cabeza tratando de que todo volviera a su lugar, después de unos minutos por fin recobro la compostura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Neville? Te dije que no quería volver a verte.

El chico le dedico aquella mirada de tristeza que ya conocía.

— Y yo te dije que no pienso dejarte sola.

Una risa amarga escapo de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué no lo harías? Todo el mundo mágico me desprecia, quiero terminar de una vez con todo esto, entiéndelo.

Bajo la vista; aquello que decía era verdad, no veía la hora de que todo aquello terminara, lo único que deseaba era que acabaran con su vida y por fin descansar. Su deseo podía ser considerado fatalista pero quien pensará aquello era porque no conocía su historia.

Miles de recuerdos amenazaron con atacarla de nuevo, negó rápidamente con la cabeza y respiro profundamente, no podía perder sus defensas ahora, no frente a Neville.

— Me duele escucharte hablar así.

— No vengas y asunto arreglado, te ahorras tu dolor.

El chico se acercó lentamente y tomo su mano, al sentir aquel contacto solamente pudo ver asombrada aquel gesto, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la toco con tanta delicadeza.

— Hermione te quiero ayudar y no soy el único.

Aquello si que la tomo por sorpresa, que ella supiera hace mucho tiempo todos los que conocía le habían dado la espalda ¿A quién se refería su brillante abogado?

— Luna.

Neville contesto la pregunta que no se atrevió a hacer, apenas escucho el nombre de la rubia ella solamente pudo apretar los labios y bajar la vista. Si bien era cierto la rubia había sido de las pocas personas que intento ayudarla en aquella época que no quería recordar, le sorprendía y mucho que ahora de la nada quisiera ayudarle.

— Me dio algo.

Las palabras de su ex compañero lograron captar toda su atención, al parecer era algo importante, ya que el chico se había puesto serio de la nada y la veía directamente a los ojos, como tratando de adivinar si era bueno o no hablarle de aquello; después de unos segundos al parecer se decidió. Tomó su maletín y de el extrajo unos libros.

— ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

Neville, apretó aquellos libros contra su pecho y suspiró profundamente.

— Harry, llevaba un diario.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras de un brincó se puso de pie, se alejó lo mas que pudo de su tonto abogado, saber que aquellos libros que ahora Neville protegía tanto habían pertenecido a Harry, despertaban en su interior una furia y un odio que a lo largo de esos años había ido alimentando.

— No me importa, lárgate ahora mismo.

— Pero Hermione… aquí puede estar las respuestas a esas preguntas que aún no te planteas.

Mordió su labio.

— No me interesa.

Y era verdad, no le interesaba para nada leer lo que el moreno había escrito, ya que estaba segura en aquellas páginas solamente se burlaba de su estupidez, del poder que por muchos años él ejerció sobre ella, no le gustaba la idea de aquello estuviera plasmado en papel, suficiente tenía con los recuerdos que había en su cabeza.

— Pero…

— ¡Te dije que no me interesa!

Ante su histeria Neville suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, ella lo vio dar media vuelta y justo cuando pensaba estaba libre de aquellos libros, el chico pareció pensarlo mejor y deposito uno de los diarios sobre su catre.

— Éste es el primero de todos, cuando quieras saber la verdad sólo dale una leída, te ayudará.

Después de aquellas palabras el chico le dio la espalda y se fue; apenas se quedó sola le dirigió una mirada de autentico odio a aquel diario, no le interesaba, no le importaba… el daño que le había hecho Harry ya estaba hecho… ¿Qué caso tenía leer su diario, donde seguramente se burlaba de ella?

Ninguno.

Sintió la furia aparecer en cada célula de su cuerpo, dio los pocos pasos que la separaban de aquel maldito diario y con toda su fuerza tomo el libro y lo aventó contra una de las paredes.

— ¡No me interesa!

El libro, goleó con fuerza la pared de piedra y cuando cayó al suelo de sus páginas se escapó un pedazo de pergamino. No tenía que leerlo, después de todo a ella no le interesaba ¿Cierto?

Mordió su labio.

Aunque no le interesaba… o eso quería creer, la curiosidad pudo más que cualquier cosa, lentamente tomo aquel pedazo de pergamino y se puso a leerlo.

"_Estúpido es la palabra que me define, eres mi amiga… mi hermana… mi alma gemela, aun así éste día no pude darle el consuelo que necesitabas, aun así hoy como un maldito cobarde te di la espalda y ni siquiera te mire, yo… _

_Hermione, lo siento, sólo espero que entiendas que es culpa y no otra cosa lo que me impide darte el consuelo necesario, perdóname… es infantil escribirte lo que debería decirte pero… ya lo dije, soy un estúpido y…."_

El pergamino terminaba ahí, era claro que alguien había arrancado el resto de aquella nota. Tragó saliva.

¿Qué significaba eso?

¿Acaso Harry?

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras tiraba aquel pedazo de pergamino lejos de ella, no tenía que hacer aquello, no ahora… no cuando tantos años habían pasado.

_Hermione, lo siento, sólo espero que entiendas que es culpa y no otra cosa lo que me impide darte el consuelo necesario, perdóname…_

Aquellas palabras que acababa de leer golpearon con fuerza su cabeza… las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, y es que ahí estaban, ahí estaban las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar de Harry, ahí estaban y ahora no le servían de nada.

¿Se había equivocado? ¿Había apuñado a Harry por nada?

No.

Él se lo había ganado, él y su engaño, su egoísmo… él lo tenía bien merecido. Desvió la mirada de aquel diario, algo le decía que si se atrevía a leerlo todo lo creyó ese tiempo se podría ir al demonio, y no quería… estaba mejor así, era más fácil odiar a Harry, era más fácil odiarlo que amarlo.

* * *

**Y si, eso es todo por hoy... como dije antes justo ahora estoy trabajando ya con el otro capitulo, lo que pasa aquí es que me agarran temporadas sin nada de inspiración y cuando llega quiero escribirlo todo xD así que debo pensar bien que poner y que no, para no revelar el gran secreto (?) xD en fin hagan sus apuestas... Harry merecía o no morir?**  
**Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer, no olviden que los comentarios son gratis :B**


End file.
